The Future We Don't Want to Know
by Picklesz
Summary: Kagamine Rin always described herself as average and normal- with her own personality, of course, albeit nothing special. But one day, she wakes up and realizes she was captured by people she doesn't know and frankly doesn't want to. Only one thing is for certain, and that's the fact that she is special, even if she doesn't want to be.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **So I started another story xD! It will be Loren of a fantasy story because I absolutely love the fantasy genre.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She woke up in a cold sweat, hair sticking to her face and breathing irregular.

What made her like this? Was it a dream she had?

But what was it about, then?

She couldn't think: she felt groggy and her eyelids were heavier than she ever remembered them being. Although she knew she had to get up soon. Through the haziness of her mind she found the thought of "I have school today", albeit in her sleepy state she didn't want to leave her futon.

She moved her head in an attempt to clear it. She rolled over slowly to see the clock on the stand next to her bed, but it wasn't there.

It wasn't there?

Her eyes opened to find she didn't recognize the room she was in at all. There was nothing inviting about it either: gray walls, gray floor, even gray sheets on the futon she was in. The room itself was small and cramped, leaving nothing but the feeling of wanting to get out of there.

The door creaked open. The girl closed her eyes once again. Maybe the person would think she's asleep and leave. Yeah. And then she would find a way out of here.

"Here's your breakfast." She heard an unfamiliar, but friendly voice in the room with her. She heard a tray being set down on a table and then felt a weight on the end of the bed. Her captor was showing her hospitality?

She opened her eyes to reveal another girl sitting on the end of her bed. The other girl had long teal hair in twin-tails; so long they touched the floor.

She started to move to sit up, but it seemed like the tealette sensed her movements and turned to her. She gave her a warm smiled before talking.

"Hi," The teal girl greeted. "I'm sure you're plenty confused, but I've been instructed by Megurine-sama not to say anything. Bleh. Anyways, I'm Hatsune Miku, pleased to meet you! Just call me Hatsune-san. Apparently I need to be formal."

The blonde stared at 'Hatsune-san' in confusion. So there's more than one person holding her hostage? And what for?

"Please don't worry," Hatsune-san continued. "There's not going to be any harm done to you. In fact, you're safe here. I'm really sorry I can't say anything to ease your fears except 'you'll be safe'. You probably don't believe that at all."

The blonde girl sat up slowly, her hand started to shake slightly. Why was this person still sitting in her room? They were only a few feet away. The person could do anything to her easily. She was defenseless right now: she had to get away. But again, she was defenseless, with no plan.

She could only hope these people were friendly.

"Well, I have to go. Megurine-sama probably wants me back by now." Hatsune-san slid off the futon. "Bye!" The door slammed close, leaving an echo for a moment.

Did these people know her name already? 'Hatsune-san' didn't ask for it, and the blonde could only imagine the worst in a situation like this. The food could be poisoned. The room could be rigged to release Carbon Monoxide and suffocate her at just the push of a button by her captors.

She took shaky breaths to calm herself down. She had to find a way to get out of here. She would.

With a wavering resolution, she told herself that she, Rin Kagamine, would find a way out of her captors grasp.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin had checked every corner of the room and could find nothing suspicious.

It frustrated her: she had been taken captive, why would they not want to kill her? She growled as she flopped down on her futon, glaring at the walls of her prison. There was absolutely no way out. It was so stupid how she couldn't find anything useful at all.

She wished she could just walk out the room but that was just plain dumb. Plus, it locked from the outside. There was no windows in the room either. She let out another growl of frustration before giving up. She was supposed to be smart. Apparently she wasn't.

The door opened, making Rin whip her head around to see the intruder. The girl with teal twin-tails. Of course. Who did she expect?

"Hi," Hatsune-san greeted cheerfully, waving. "The others want to see you, and Megurine-sama said it's okay, so I came to get you!"

What was going on?

"Come on, they're really excited! You can't keep them waiting."

Hatsune-san put on a pouty face as if that would convince Rin to leave. Rin internally rolled her eyes before Hatsune-san walked up and took her by the hand.

"You're stubborn. Oh well." The tealette dragged her out the room, almost happily. Was this girl evil and pretending to be nice, or...?

Was this really for her own good?

No, it couldn't be. Rin laughed at herself. Why would someone capture her and take her hostage for 'a good reason'? What kind of logic was that? Oh, she was so stupid it amused her sometimes.

"Hello, everyone!" Hatsune-san greeted as she opened the door to what seemed like a dining room. "So, um, this is our new guest you wanted to see!"

Only a few people sat at the table: a girl with long, red hair, a boy with blue hair and another boy with blond hair. They were all looking at her, and suddenly Rin wanted to leave.

This place seemed like it was full of psychopaths!

"Stop staring, now," a gentle but stern voice interrupted. Rin looked up to see a girl with long, pink hair and teal eyes. "I'm sure you're all amazed we have a new guest, but there's no need to gawk. Her name is Kagamine Rin. Treat her with respect."

Turning to Rin, she added, "I'm Megurine Luka. Call me Megurine-san. If you must know, the red-haired girl is Furukawa Miki, the blue-haired boy is Kaito, and the blond boy is Len.

"Now, let me explain why you're here."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **You don't know how happy I am that I got a chapter above 1,000 words! I'm a shorter writer it seems, so I'm working on writer longer.**

 **Anyways... here's another chapter!**

* * *

"Please, take a seat." Megurine-san motioned to the table the others were sitting at. Rin awkwardly glanced at the others, reverting her gaze to the table as she sat down. She wanted to find a way out of there and leave more than ever. She felt so strange, like she stood out too much. These people were probably friends or something and she was a random outcast, kidnapped and brought here for a reason only they knew and wouldn't tell her.

"I know you're confused right now." Rin jolted out of her thoughts as Megurine-san spoke again. "I'm sorry about your first impression: it's for safety. For yours and the others.

"But I'll get straight to the point. You're different than other human beings. So much so that it might be considered as you having abilities only from a fantasy world that are meant to save it. And that's precisely what it is. However cliche that may sound."

...So that's what they kidnapped her for? Were they mental? Nothing like that existed in the real life.

"It's true." Megurine-san was suddenly right in front of her, talking directly to her. Rin backed up in her chair a bit. "Do you think we would risk being arrested if it wasn't important?"

She had a point, but Rin still couldn't see something like 'magical powers' being real. Megurine-san seemed to read her expression and continued.

"I can prove it to you."

Rin felt like laughing. Of course Megurine could: in her imagination. This place was full of mental people. Rin was done with this house of lunatics.

She was about to stand up when she felt a touch on her shoulders.

Her head whipped back to see who dared to touch her, but nothing was there. Only the air. Now she was going mental too? She shook her head. This world. This insane, crazy world she lived in. Now she was feeling things when there wasn't anything there. The people must've been rubbing off on her.

She got up but was slammed back down to the floor. The red-headed girl- Miki was her name, right?- strolled over to her and smirked.

"You have to believe us now, don't you?" Miki said it more as a statement phrased like a question. Rin hated it. Why was she being trampling on? She wasn't the one who was insane, they were! Some kind of elaborate prank was being pulled on her for sure: they chose her as the victim because she didn't know anything about them! The psychopaths!

"You know what," Rin spat, reaching her breaking point, "I'm just dreaming and you all are crazy. I'm leaving." She started the storm out of the room, but before her hand could reach the doorknob, she was greeted with someone pulling her back. She growled defensively, trying to pull herself out of what was surely an insane person's grip, but whoever it was restrained her: they were, unfortunately, stronger than her.

"We're not lying," the person insisted. "Look at all the evidence. We're not crazy or we'd surely be caught by now as almost all of us went through the same treatment as you." The person released her, and she turned around to glare at a blue-haired boy. She remembered his name as Kaito.

Rin turned back to all the people in the room, subconsciously noticing only one of them hadn't moved. "How can I be sure you all aren't just psychopaths?" She asked, skeptical.

"If we meant harm I'm sure you wouldn't be here by now," Hatsune-san spoke up. "You have to trust us, okay?"

"Do you remember your dream last night?" Megurine-san asked abruptly, making Rin freeze in place.

"How do you know about that?!" They were stalking her! They knew it wasn't a normal dream to have made her wake up like she did. She had been right, and she needed to get out of there fast.

"It's okay. It's the reason you're here: you're like all of us. Of course, your power is different than the others, but nonetheless, you're like us. Your dreams can see the future."

That was crazy, impossible. Why was this charade still going on? Rin glared at Megurine-san, wondering how these people were still here.

"Spend one night with us and see what happens," Megurine-san insisted. "It may sound stalker-ish, but I know you're an orphan. There's no harm in staying here. You won't worry anybody," She added somewhat sadly.

Rin sighed. They knew she was an orphan. They probably knew so much else. They were all looking at her expectantly, as if she was about to make a life or death decision. If she said no, they would probably make her stay anyways, wouldn't they? They didn't seem dangerous: for the time being, at least. They said they would put her in a secluded area so wouldn't get hurt. If that was the case...

"Fine." Rin's voice had a note of malice in it. She didn't want to stay with them, but it was obviously the only way to get them off her case.

"I'll stay with you."

The whole room seemed to relieve the tension at once. All their expressions relaxed.

"Well, I'll have someone show you to your room." Megurine-san's voice commanded through the room once again. "Len, can you do that?"

The blond boy, the one that hadn't moved, stood up obediently. He nodded at Megurine-san and then opened the door, monitoring Rin through and closing the door behind them as Rin went through. Maybe this 'Len' person was the only non-psycho one there.

"...So," Len-san started in an almost inaudible voice, "are you okay?"

Rin nodded. "Yeah. I get why you guys have to do that." She knew it was basically a lie, but as she thought about it more, it became more logical to do what they had done. You could never be too safe, she reasoned.

"That's good." The two went silent again. The hallways seemed to get longer and more awkward as the walk continued on, neither of them bold enough to try to start an actual conversation.

"We're here," Len-san announced, stopping at a door labeled '6'. "You're our sixth member, so..."

"Okay." As Rin opened the door, a random, odd question popped into her head. She didn't know what to call him yet.

"Do you have a last name?" She asked, knowing full well it was a weird question.

"No," Len-san answered, almost plainly. Almost.

"Well, thank you, Len-san."

"You're welcome."

Rin shut the door to her room as he walked away and sat down on the futon. She was almost used to the monochrome colours everywhere.

Maybe she could get used to here.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **If you're wondering why I'm updating right now it's because I almost threw up last night and stuff and my stomach's being weird so I didn't go to school.**

 **Anyways, here's the next chapter!**

* * *

"So, are you convinced now?"

Everybody was collected in the same Rin had originally met them in: Len-san, Megurine-san, everyone.

And Rin hated it.

The pinkette stood over Rin, a smirk playing on her lips. It was frustrating how right Megurine-san was: Rin was almost convinced they weren't evil or psychotic. Rin wanted to prove her wrong so bad, but nothing suspicious had happened over the night. They had even proved the food was not poisoned. She was about to open her mouth to say she would stay, but something that hadn't proved popped into her mind.

"You still haven't proved I'm 'special'," Rin declared, crossing her arms and staring defiantly at Megurine-san, throwing the obvious leader the same smirk that was plastered on her face. The pinkette couldn't show her that if she believed her ability lied in her dreams.

"That's right," Megurine-san stated, holding Rin's bold gaze. "I can't prove that to you."

A moment of tension and slight confusing passed between the two. How was agreeing with her supposed to make her stay? Megurine-san's logic confused Rin, but she tried to hide it as she continued to stare onwards into the pinkette's teal eyes.

"You'll find out, eventually, that we're not lying," Megurine-san continued confidently. "Besides, you have no reason to refuse. You have nothing to lose except for a life on the streets.

"So you have two options: leave us and become homeless again, or help us and have a home and friends."

The leader made a frighteningly good argument. Rin wanted to debunk it, but with all the people's eyes on her, and with no real proof to say the other was wrong, she had to admit: she had no choice. She had to stay with them. Even if it kidnapping, unjust, it made sense.

So she came up with a deal.

"Fine," she spat, making her glare even bolder. "I'll stay. Only if you can prove to me that I'm one of you 'special' people, how you guys are 'special', and why it's important for me to stay here."

"That's easy enough." Megurine-san's smirk turned into a grin as she motioned Hatsune-san closer to her. The tealette seemed slightly surprised that she would be chosen for this. "Hatsune-san's ability is to heal injuries. I can show you it if you need proof, Kagamine-san."

The pinkette sure knew how to persuade people in these situations. Rin wanted proof, but she didn't want to put the other two in an uncomfortable spot. Hatsune-san's eyes were wide with shock and a trace of fear and worry. It would be using her for her own good if Rin said 'yes, show me', but she still couldn't accept it was true unless there was proof.

So, putting her morals aside, she decided. "Show me."

Megurine-san nodded. Hatsune-san's eyes expanded even more.

"L-Luka, are you sure this is-" The tealette stuttered, becoming quiet again the pinkette gave her a look that said 'It'll be okay'. She also mouthed 'use my formal name' before walking onwards, grabbing a knife from the counter. This must've been thought about carefully.

Curious, Rin looked around the table for a split second. The others were giving her sidelong glances that told her that she wasn't trusted too much. The only person that wasn't doing it was Len-san, who only seemed nervous about the whole ordeal. She snapped her head back forward again to where now both Megurine-san and Hatsune-san stood.

"I'm going to cut myself with this knife," the leader announced, looking straight into Rin's undying bold gaze. "Hatsune-san will heal me."

The pinkette reverted her gaze back to her arm. She cut her skin, not even wincing as she did so. She showed Rin the deep wound, making sure she didn't think it was a trick.

"Do it," she told Hatsune-san. The tealette glanced almost nervously at the broken flesh, outstretching a hand to it. A white light formed around the cut. It seemed like strings of the light came from her fingertips into the injury, the hole starting to close up. Seconds passed as the tealette concentrated. Finally, Hatsune-san relaxed.

"It's healed." The pinkette showed Rin the same arm that had held the cut. The cut was now non-existent.

"You're special because of your future-telling dreams," the leader continued. "Maybe you can't remember them at the moment, but they do, in fact, tell the future. You have to stay here because you're an important element to saving the world from being taken over from the demons. If we don't have you, our cause will be weakened, and the world might be destroyed.

"So, are you convinced now?"

They locked stares once again: one dominant and the other wavering. Rin had to admit she was convinced. Besides, she had nothing to lose. She didn't want to say it out loud, but she didn't want to make them do another display of this crazy ability. Hatsune-san looked like she could pass out at any moment. She had no idea how these powers effected the others.

She finally gave up trying to prove them wrong.

With all stares on her, she declared, "Fine, you win. I'll stay. Permanently."

The room let out a sigh of relief. The atmosphere relaxed.

"Well, the first order of business is to get you introduced to everyone." The leader was obviously calmer than before. "We won't be doing much today. So, I dismiss this meeting. Go and meet everyone, Kagamine-san."

Rin nearly froze in her seat. She had to talk to people? Regularly?

This was going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: **Sorry for the late update! I didn't want to use Thanksgiving as an excuse and I wasn't going to get sidetracked, but I did, so...**

 **Anyways, enjoy the story!**

* * *

Rin sighed as she plopped down on a chair. Megurine-san had told her to talk and meet everyone, and she had: in a way. She had talked to them, of course, but only enough to learn their personalities and such. Nothing in depth, although nobody had probably expected that. She hoped not, because she would not do that.

She switched her mind off the subject. Now that she was thinking about it and sitting in the so-called living room, she could see it wasn't that bad. It consisted of a couch, two chairs, a table sitting on a white rug, and the same, gray monochrome walls as the rest of the house. Maybe gray was an calming color, because it seemed to make her anxiousness from earlier disappear. Or maybe it was the repetition. She was no scientist, but whatever it was, it was working.

A door creaked open. Rin turned her head around to Len-san, the person she remembered as the person who probably wasn't a psycho.

"O-Oh, I'm sorry," He stammered, a faint blush magnifying on his face. "I can leave if you-"

"No, it's fine." The words were out of her mouth before she knew it. Len-san, although obviously still apprehensive, sat down on a chair across from her.

"..S-So," He started, "how do you like it here?"

"It's okay. I don't feel like I've been kidnapped as much anymore," she admitted a bit harshly.

"I'm really sorry about that." He looked down at the ground. "Megurine-san always makes us do it like that. I wish I could change it, but I can't. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I get it." Rin sighed internally. Why did her conversations always go bad? "So, um, what's the purpose of this group anyways?"

"Oh." He looked up again. "As Megurine-san told you, it's to 'save the world', even if that sounds impossible. A better term would probably be 'to protect the world'. Demon-like creatures have started infiltrating into this world. We don't know where from, but with the creatures coming, our 'abilities' have come, too. But unfortunately, that's all I know. Sorry."

"No need to say sorry so much, you're fine." She gave him a (hopefully) comforting glance. "Um, if I can ask, what's your ability?"

"Uh, that's a good question..." He gave a nervous laugh. "We don't actually know yet, although I've been in this group for about six months now."

Rin's expression turned into one of shock. For six months, they could not figure his power out? What if she was like that too?

The doors opened again; this time, revealing a teal twin-tailed girl. "Rin, you're wanted in Lu- uh, Megurine-san's room."

"Coming." Rin stood up. Turning back to Len-san, she uttered a "bye" and left to follow Hatsune-san.

"Why does she want me?" Rin asked once they were far from the living room. The tealette's cheerful face suddenly showed discomfort.

"I-I don't know," she admitted. "But usually, its for something important."

Ugh. Why did all this stuff have to pile up? She hadn't even been there three days yet and all this was already happening.

Why did she have to be like them?

 **0o0o0o0**

"So, Kagamine-san, how's it been?" Megurine-san asked once the door was closed behind them. It really irked Rin how the pinkette could seem so dominant over her.

"Fine," Rin replied, the tiniest bit of malice in her otherwise bland voice. She didn't want to get caught up in these people's psychotic troubles anymore: it's not like she asked to be here. The comforting moment had been gone the second the twin-tailed girl told her to see the "Leader" of the psychos.

"Well, Kagamine-san, I've called you here to tell you more about this group. Take a seat." Megurine-sans hands motioned to two chairs set up at a table, perfectly across from each other. Rin sat down, albeit reluctantly.

"So, I haven't told you much about this place and why we're here," The pinkette started. "As you have probably heard, we're here to protect people from the demon-like creatures coming. Is that correct?"

Rin nodded, but inside, she was confused. How could she already know that she knew that?

Did she order Len-san to tell her that?

"It's more than that," Megurine-san continued. "We banded together so none of use would be killed or hunted out, and so we could protect each other. Our abilities came from the creatures being let into this world, so we're meant to stop them. We couldn't do that if even one of us died."

A silence stretched out after those words. They stared at each other, until Megurine-san sighed.

"You know that's not why I called you here." Megurine-san gaze turned serious. "I'm sorry about this, but we need to use your ability."

She stood up. Rin stared in shock as the leader strode towards her, a syringe in her hand.

"The creatures are coming soon. We can tell, and I'm sorry that we need to use your ability so soon. We can't take any chances, and since we have you now, you can help us. Please."

Rin took a shaky breath. She nodded, confirming her compliance. If she was still alive after this, she could actually trust them.

Megurine-san nodded back. The syringe traveled into Rin's neck, and all went black.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: **Finally I wrote a long chapter! I'm so proud of myself xD. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, Kagamine-san!"

The voice pierced through the the silence of Rin's mind. She looked up, greeted by the face of a blond-haired person she remembered as Len-san. He stared concernedly at her.

"A-Are you okay?" He asked, unable to keep worry out of his eyes.

"I'm fine," Rin insisted. She shook her head. "But where are we?" She asked as she glanced around. They were surrounded by tall, spiky formations of rock that lead into forking tunnels, each become more confusing as she could see multiple twists and turns in them. The sky was dark: not even stars dotted the pit that was the atmosphere above her.

"Y-You don't remember?" He gave a surprised face. "We left here to combat the creatures that come when the rift opens. Miars, I think they're called."

"Oh."She still couldn't remember ever leaving for such a place, but decided to go along with it. "Wait, you said you don't know your ability, but yet..."

His eyes went momentarily clouded at that. "I have to come along, or else I could be attacked alone... I'm like dead weight to them. The only thing I do is help Miku-san if she needs it."

"... I'm sure you won't be like that for long." Rin cringed at her attempt at comforting. Of all the things she could've said, she settled at that. Typical.

Len-san sighed. "Let's hurry up. The group's leaving." He silently turned and walk forward, Rin trailing behind him. Her mind went back to confusion as she asked herself 'Where are we?' and 'How did I get here?'. Her mind felt foggy and her memories were a blur, she realized as she tried to sort through them.

"Here." She was flung back to the mysterious reality when she felt a cold object being pushed into her hand. She looked up to once again see Len-san before her. "Megurine-san told me to give this to you. It's a knife of sorts that can hurt the Miars, though this is 'strictly for self-protection'."

Rin glanced down at the knife in her hand. It was a sharp, straight blade, although it was rather small. She turned it around in her hand, looking at the whole knife and realizing there was rune-like designs on the blade part. They shined in the light and showed off all kinds of shapes and curving lines that seemed to have no pattern to it.

"This kind of magic is the Miars weakness, yet we ourselves are weak to them. I don't get it sometimes." Magic? Rin stared confused as Len-san finished talking and walked away awkwardly. She shook her head. She would find out one day... hopefully.

She moved forward, though apprehensively, through the tunnels behind the group. She didn't know what their goal was except to fight the "Miars", but for what purpose? Len-san had explicitly stated that they were weak to the Mairs, so why fight them? Was it to "protect others"? If so, this seemed highly cliché. Of course they wanted to be high and noble just so they could feel better about themselves, even if it risked their lives. Rin wanted nothing to do with it: she wasn't that selfish, even in her own opinion.

Suddenly, the group stopped. A cavern opened out in front of them: about as big as a house. In front of them stood a tall creature, made up of what looked like a kind of black matter. It's body wasn't still and structured, yet it wasn't liquid either: it was a strange mix of the two. It's teeth stood out from rest of its body, looking very much real and painful. A pair of red eyes opened on the creature.

"Is this the Miar you sensed, Miku?" A pink-haired woman — Megurine-san, Rin remembered — asked, turning to the teal-haired Hatsune-san. The twin-tailed girl quickly nodded. Megurine-san began giving orders. "Miki, go with Kaito to the back. I'll attack the front. Miku, stay with Len and Rin." Megurine-san took out a knife: the type Rin had received from Len-san. "Let's get this fight started."

Rin stood memorized as she watched the fight start to play out. Tendrils of light seeped from the pink-haired leader's hands. The light moved to the knife she was holding, and the knife itself started glowing and grew longer. She started to move towards the "Miar", but as if sensing her movements, it glared intensely at her. It outstretched its claws, aiming towards Megurine-san. She side-stepped the attack, but the force from the Miar's claws on the ground sent boulder-sized rocks flying up.

"Rin!" Rin whipped her head towards the person who bothered to use her real name — without a honorific either — but only saw Len-san looking wide-eyed at her. "W-Watch-"

But his sentence was never completed. Before Rin knew it, something hit her in the side of the head, and both Hatsune-san and Len-san were instantly hovering over her.

That was the last thing she saw before she blacked out.

0o0o0o0

"What did you see?"

Rin laid panting in her bed. She could feel her back coated with sweat, and the side of her head still pounded as if she really did get injured with that boulder. She ran her finger through her blonde hair just to make sure, and to her relief, she felt nothing out of the ordinary.

Her memories had come rushing back to her the moment she had woke up: the syringe, the need for her ability, everything. Even the conversation she had had with Len-san before being "put to sleep". What she was confused about was the fact they knew her ability but not his, although that was probably none of her business.

She refocused her mind back to the topic at hand. Besides her abrupt wake-up (that she really didn't like), there was a number of unpleasant things that she remembered at the moment: the "Miars", the winding tunnels, but her death — or at least severe injury — troubled her the most.

"Those creatures," she replied to Megurine-san — who sat at the edge of her bed — as she sat up, "are determined to kill us."

"Did they do anything worse?" The pink-haired leader questioned.

"Well, I think they killed me."

"...Why didn't I expect that?" Megurine-san whispered loud enough for both of them to hear. "What happened before that? Maybe we can change it."

Rin's eyes involuntarily went wide. Change the future? Were her dreams really that trustworthy? They were just dreams, after all.

But then she remembered learning the names of the creatures, and everyone in the group, and the stunning realistic-ness of it all, and she realized it couldn't have been just a dream.

"Well, it's a long story." Rin crossed her arms, leaning back against her bed frame. "I'll start from the beginning."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: **I wrote this in two days? Mostly one? This is kind of rushed and short :p. Sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy anyways, and Happy Holidays!**

* * *

Rin watched as Megurine-san sat staring off into the distance, obviously contemplating what she had just said. Rin hoped the pinkette wasn't thinking about using her to change the future. Even she knew that was changing what was about to happen risky.

"So you die in that future, right?" Megurine-san turned to stare directly into Rin's eyes. Rin nodded. Megurine-san sighed, shaking her head. "This is a lot more complicated than I anticipated."

"Why not just let me die?" Rin suggested, leaning back on her chair. "It's not like I'm important-"

"You are." The leader stared coldly at her. "We need you for future event predictions. You're the only way for us be more prepared for these missions."

"To kill the Miars? I don't see much purpose in that," she spat.

"You know their name?"

"Of course I do. I learned in my dream. Now stop going off-topic. My death was obviously meant to happen, so why delay it?"

"Rin, you don't understand." Rin internally growled at being called by her first name. "We need you. We'll be leaving soon to combat the creatures and we need you to stay alive."

"So what? It's not like anybody in this group actually cares about me. You guys just want to use me for my 'ability' or whatever."

Rin abruptly stood up. She was done with this once again. She thought she could get used to here, but nobody showed any human emotion to her, except maybe Len-san. Almost everybody just wanted to use her.

She was sick of it.

"The Miars will come for you, Rin." Megurine-san stepped in front of her, once again staring coldly at her. "No matter where you go, they will always find you. You can't do anything about it. There's safety in numbers."

"You just keep on forcing me to be here." Rin growled. "But I've seen no proof other than my dreams that these creatures actually exist."

"Just wait for tonight. If you really want to see them, they'll be there."

Rin sighed. Unfortunately, her dignity outweighed her common sense: she didn't want to seem un-logical. "Fine. If they're real, I'll stay. If not, say goodbye to me."

 **0o0o0o0**

The group gathered in the living room, or at least that's what Rin assumed it was. Regardless, she remembered this place; she was here before Megurine-san injected her with that... thing that made her have that dream.

"So... How do we get there?" Rin asked, crossing her arms.

"We just wait," Megurine-san replied simply, not even looking at Rin. "The world transports us there because we have these abilities."

Rin stared at the ground. She was obviously not going to get any answers out of anybody right now. They probably all hated her anyways. Making friends didn't even matter anymore.

Suddenly, the room shook. A darkness enveloped the room — it wasn't just a lack of little, it was a liquidity matter — and blocked Rin's vision. She felt her airways start to get restricted, and just as she couldn't breathe anymore-

Silence.

"Come on, Kagamine-san!" A voice pierced through the silence. Rin looked up to be greeted by Len-san's face.

Her dream was replaying itself.

The events from her dream continued in the same order: Len-san's explanation, him giving her the weapon, and the group's travel through the tunnel, all while a feeling of dread placing itself in Rin's throat. This couldn't be real. This wasn't happening.

The Miars weren't real.

She told herself over and over again, yet she couldn't believe herself. Hatsune-san found the Miar they were hunting for. Megurine-san gave orders and started to fight. And the same boulder that killed Rin flew up and started hurtling towards her.

She had only a second to decide, but to her it felt like a minute. Should she just die? Or should she stay? Then she remembered her promise:

"If they're real, I'll stay".

"Rin!" Len-san shouted. "Watch-"

Rin sidestepped the boulder, leaving a crater and a boulder behind. Once the dust was settled, the other blond ran up to her.

"You could've been-"

"I know. Killed." Rin paused. "Thanks."

"For what?" Len-san gave her a quizzical look.

"For saving me."

"O-Oh." His face flushed lightly, and his gaze averted to the boulder stuck in the ground. "W-Well, y-you're welcome. I-I guess..."

Before Rin could reply, a shriek pierced the air. Another boulder had been thrown up from the ground and was on a collision course for Hatsune-san. The teal, twin-tailed girl stood frozen, screaming, as the boulder came only a few feet away from colliding with her.

The girl's scream finally cut off as the boulder impacted with her, exploding into pieces. The teal-haired body collapsed on the ground, unmoving.

Rin stared for a moment in shock. Nobody battling the Miar seemed to notice, or — the more likely conclusion — they couldn't afford to be distracted. She was shook out of fazed state when she saw Len-san running over the collapsed body, and she followed suite.

"S-She's..." Len-san stuttered as Rin slowed down. He shakily exhaled. "S-She doesn't have... a p-pulse..."

Rin froze. This was _her_ fault. She was the one that changed the future, no matter how much Megurine-san had pressured her. She had, inadvertently, _killed someone._

What had she done?


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: **Sorry it's short! I promise next will be longer: a lot needs to be explained next chapter anyways. I've been kind of in a semi-writer's block stage.**

 **Now enough of you listening to my excuses. Here's the chapter, hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

"Rin... Rin? Rin, can you hear me?"

A haze was what Rin saw; a haze of blurred colors shifting around her, moving. A blond blob sat over her, blue fixating on her eyes, shaking her back and forth.

"Rin, answer me, please."

The voice was muffled, she could barely make out what it was saying. She didn't want to move her mouth, it would hurt her too much, she would spill out crying: for what she couldn't remember, but she knew the tears wouldn't stop if she tried to talk...

She wasn't weak, she was strong, right?

"Rin!" The voice screamed, jarring Rin out her thoughts. "Not you, too!"

And then Rin remembered: Miku's presumed death, their fight against the Miar, most likely going on right now... What was she doing, sitting here? What would everyone think of her?

Why was she thinking these things? She wasn't a weak, sensitive good-for-nothing girl.

Right?

"R-Rin...?" The voice asked once more, sounding defeated, dejected. The form started to form into shapes, and then a recognizable face.

Len-san.

"I'm fine," Rin grumbled, trying to sit up but being interrupted by the blond boy flying at her and wrapping around her.

"I thought you were dead," Len-san whispered, surprising Rin as to how much he cared. She was used to people not caring, walking past her without a second glance, despite her ragged appearance.

For a split second, she felt her eyes burn.

"U-Um, I-I'm sorry," Len-san stuttered, letting go of his grip on her and leaned away. He flushed. "S-Sorry for hugging you and using your name without a honorific."

"Honorifics are long anyways," Rin answered back. "You can drop it. I don't really care."

Len looked shocked. He stared at her, incredulous. "R-Really?"

"Yes, really. Now..." She trailed off, taking a look at her surroundings for the first time. She was still in the place where the Miar was, the fight still roaring around them. "What can we do to help them?"

She didn't consider herself brave or bold, even less heroic. She didn't want any of this to happen. Heck, she never in wildest dreams thought of this happened.

If she was being honest with herself, she just wanted to take her mind of Hatsune-san.

"T-They're not expecting us to fight!" Len exclaimed nervously. "We would get in their way-"

Rin wasn't really listening to him. She took out the engraved knife he had gave her and held it tightly in her hand. She started to stand up but was interrupted by a sharp pain in her head.

"Y-You fell," Len answered, catching her wince. "If you don't remember..."

"I need to go," She murmured, fully standing up. "What if everyone dies because of me?"

"...Rin, why would you think that?"

Rin stared blankly. "It doesn't matter," she whispered and headed off into the fray of battle.

"Rin!" She heard Len cry behind her, but she ignored him. She ran up to the giant Miar's hand and stabbed it.

The stab was an odd feeling. The hand wasn't solid, wasn't liquid, wasn't gas; more of a strange mixture of all. She pulled the knife out, seeing the black matter flow out.

The Miar roared, enraged. It slammed its other hand on the ground, sending a fault towards her. She jumped away and ran towards the monster again, but was smacked away by its head.

Her back collided with the wall, and she felt fire run up and down her body. She hissed, gritting her teeth. The knife had fallen out of her hand, and when she reached for it, the fire turned into an inferno of fury. She refrained a cry of pain from escaping her.

"Rin-?" Len asked again. "I-I-"

An earthquake shook the ground. More boulders flew up, and inevitably on heading towards Rin. She had done nothing to change the future, only postponed it for maybe an hour. She was going to die, and here, now.

She, in a way, was happy with that. She had just proved Megurine-san right and proved her theory. She couldn't be used anymore.

But she was going to die, and she was, unfortunately, terrified of death.

Time slowed down. The flying rock, came closer and closer and closer...

She was going to die. She didn't want to die.

She was scared.

Suddenly a light started glowing around her. It was a circle around her, like a guard. And somehow, the boulder broke, leaving her safe. She wasn't dead. She wasn't going to die.

But what had happened?

A body moved down next to her, panting. She somehow, through the pain, turned her head and saw Len slumped down, obviously tired.

She didn't know how it happened, but it had to do something with him.

The pain then evolved into unmeasurable agony. She finally let herself release a cry of pain and her world, once again, turned to a haze. Her mind went foggy, and the scene around her went black, and her thoughts went blank.

She fell unconscious.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: **Soo... I suddenly really like Miki? I don't know, but she will become a major character in my story from now on. Hopefully.**

 **Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

 _Beep._

Rin slowly opened her eyes, her mind foggy, eluding her from yesterday's events. Why was she in a hospital, of all places? What had happened to her to make someone pick her up off the streets and bring her here?

No, she didn't live on there streets anymore, she remembered. Some people had kidnapped her and told her of this... ability that she had, and then they went on a death mission.

And she almost died...

"Kagamine-san...?" Came a small voice from the front of the room. A redhead peeked her head in at the doorway, looking anxious and full of discomfort. Rin eventually remembered her name as Miki (she forgot her last name). The red-haired girl had never talked to her until now, so Rin wondered the reason for her sudden appearance.

"Sorry I've never really talked to you before," Miki-san continued, sounding ashamed. "I guess there wasn't time, considering we all had to prep for the mission."

"It's fine," Rin replied, not knowing what else to say. "I get it."

An awkward silence stretched out between them. Rin averted her eyes, staring at the wall, then the ground. She eventually sighed.

"Where's... everyone else?" Rin asked, still avoiding Miki-san's eyes. The redhead seemed to go silent.

"Miku-chan... We don't know if she'll be okay," She admitted, glancing at the ground. "They said she was in a coma, and that coma patients rarely wake up. Luka-sama's with her right now. She sent me to you."

So that explained the other girl's appearance. Of course it had to do with the one in control. Rin shouldn't have expected anything different.

"Len-san's fine," Miki-san continued. "He exerted himself too much. At least that's what the doctors said. As you for, they said you broke your arm, but other than that it's a miracle that you're not as hurt or even alive."

"...I should've died," Rin muttered, glaring. "I knew the future and I changed it. And-"

"Wait, what?" Miki-san interrupted, her ahoge fitting her confused expression perfectly. "What do you mean you knew the future?"

Rin blinked. She had assumed everyone else knew of her ability: after all, Megurine-san described themselves as a group. Why was the group uninformed? Then again, she didn't know the other's abilities at all. She was being hypocritical again.

"My ability," Rin answered after a moment, sighing. "I can see the future in my dreams, as weird as that sounds."

Rin didn't know what she expected as a response from the redhead. Maybe a murmur of recognition or just a nod. Whatever it was, she definitely was not expected the outburst that came from Miki-san.

"Really? That's so cool!" Miki-san's face lit up with amazement. "Tell me more!" She asked, running over to the side of Rin's bed.

"Uh, well..." Rin had never felt more embarrassed in her life. "I see the stuff in my dreams and it comes true, unless I change it."

"That's awesome!" Miki-san exclaimed once again. She didn't seem afraid of acting childish, Rin noted, which lined up with her appearance, although she was obviously in her teen years. "All I can do is control air. It's kinda cool too."

A pause ensued for a few seconds. The redhead glanced around the room for a few seconds.

"Sorry about pinning you down that one time," Miki-san apologized, abruptly changing the subject. "Luka-sama more of less ordered me too. At least I got you to stay." Miki-san grinned.

"Yeah, that's fine," Rin plainly replied back. She stayed silent for a few more seconds, a question gnawing at her mind. "What did you tell the doctors about what happened to us?"

"Oh." Miki-san seemed to consider the question as simple. "We told them it was a car accident."

"Oh." Rin sighed. Hopefully they'll believe them for a while.

"Well, I hope you're better by tomorrow!" Miki-san stood up, smiling. "We have to go to school!"

"What?"

"Yeah, so we blend in. Honestly, it's fun." The redhead skipped towards the door. "See you tomorrow, Rin-chan!"

The door closed. Rin groaned.

Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin didn't know what to expect on her first day of school. She hadn't even expected the hospital releasing her so fast (albeit with a sling), but then again she had been told she had already been there since the night before. All she could think about was the trouble she had caused changing the future: not a fraction of her mind was focused on the lecture going on in front of her.

Was this all she was really going to do at school? If so, she really didn't see the purpose of it. Sure, it gave her an education (which she hadn't got for a few years) but if all the teachers were going to do was talk to them and then make them do work, it wasn't really worth it. She didn't understand half the things she was being told anyways: she'd missed her 6th, 7th, and 8th grade of school.

Plus, the only reason she was here was the fact Megurine-san made them go. If she didn't, who knew what would happen. And she'd rather not come in the middle of school and draw attention to herself when they wanted to "blend in". She reasoned it would be a little suspicious if she was "a transfer student" and was always around classmates like it was nothing: Megurine-san made them stay together whenever possible.

"Hey, are you here?" Fingers snapped in front of Rin's face. She turned her head to see Miki-san to her left, staring at her. Miki-san's face lit up. "Ah, there we go."

"Why are you-" Rin began to ask, but the redhead interrupted her.

"It's lunch, silly." Miki-san grabbed two bentos from her bag. "Luka-sama told me to give one to you since you didn't take one. Here."

Rin grabbed the bento outstretched in Miki-san's hand. She — more or less — marveled at it, surprised at how good it looked. She blamed it on the fact she hadn't had a proper meal for a while.

"Hey," Miki-san greeted, snapping Rin out of her daze. Len sat down at a desk in front of them, looking awkward. "How's it going?"

"Good," Len replied, almost as quiet as a whisper. Her faced away for them, staring at the front of the class. Miki-san rolled her eyes.

"He's too shy for his own good sometimes," She whispered to Rin. Rin felt a faint smile crawl on her lips.

A buzz went off. Miki-san flipped open her phone, presumably looking at a message. "Luka-sama wants us home right after school," The redhead explained. "She says it's important."

Rin sighed. Another day, another lecture.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: **To be honest, I didn't think I would get this out in time... Well, I did! Enjoy!**

* * *

"I have bad news."

That's how the meetings started out. That's how it seemed it would _always_ start. Rin wanted to answer back _"It's always bad news",_ but she wasn't that insensitive. The look on Megurine-san's face told her this "bad news" was no laughing matter: her eyes were sullen, staring at the floor instead of making eye contact with anybody.

Rin almost wished it was a laughing matter.

"Hatsune-san... Has almost no chance of making it out alive."

The statement didn't need to be explained. No need to explain what "it" was, or why she wouldn't make it out alive. All that met the pink-haired leader's statement was silence. Deep, sad silence.

And it weighed down on Rin. Sure, she had _indirectly_ caused it, but she had still caused it. She was supposed to be strong and not get teary eyed over this stuff, yet here she was, feeling guilty. She felt like she could feel glares on herself, but whenever she looked up their eyes would never be at her.

She wished they would just glare at her, so she would know how they were feeling and what she needed to do to not get yelled at.

"And..." Megurine-san continued, "we have to go on our next mission... without her."

All eyes suddenly locked on the pink-haired woman: were they really going on another mission so soon? And without Hatsune-san? Rin saw no logic in that decision, but she kept her mouth shut. She didn't feel like arguing right now; and she had a feeling nobody else wanted to, either.

"I-I'm sorry..." Rin felt even more guilt churn inside her: Megurine-san sounded so broken, and it was because of a certain blonde-haired girl, herself. "We can't wait any longer... We can't let them invade... And they're attacking relentlessly...

"I have a feeling there's a leader of these creatures. If we defeat the leader, they'll eventually disperse. We need to find out who that leader is. In the time before this mission... Please train, all of you."

Megurine-san sighed, finishing her lecture. She stood up, her eyes blank and distant, seeming like they were gazing off into another world while still being there. "We all have to go on the mission, like it or not. It'll be in two days."

The pinkette walked out of the room, leaving the group dejected. Was their problem really that bad? If their leader was getting so upset over Hatsune-san's condition, what if it happened to the others?

"...You heard her." Eyes flicked towards the redhead, who was staring at the ground with her hands in her lap. "We need to train. We can't let that happen again!"

A crack was all but noticeable in Miki-san's voice. Tears started to fill her eyes, her small frame shuddering. But she was right: they needed to prevent this from ever happen again, Rin figured. It would be much more than disappointing if they failed a mission a second time.

"Where's the training room?"

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin stared at the slashed and broken dummy before her. With only one working arm, she had to admit it took her a while to get used to the unbalanced feeling. And — though ashamedly — she had stumbled and fell and few times. Not to mention getting the rune-embroidered dagger stuck in the dummy multiple times.

But eventually, she got the hang of it. Her dagger sliced cleanly through the dummy once more, leaving its arm dangling by and thread. She felt satisfied; she finally did something productive instead of causing comatose in people she just met. She sighed, twirling the dagger in her healthy hand.

She hated having only one hand. It made her feel unbalanced and unnatural, like she was some kind of freak without an arm. She felt restricted. She hoped it would hurry up and heal soon. She didn't think she could live much longer like this.

The door to the training room opened. She glanced back, seeing a blond figure, then immediately feeling awkward and looking back to the tattered dummy in front of her. She didn't know _why_ she felt so weird in front of Len all of a sudden; maybe it was because he had probably saved her life. Or maybe it was because he directly witnessed Hatsune-san's death (which was still her fault). No matter the reason, it didn't change the response Rin's face decided was okay, which Rin decided was not okay. She stabbed her almost-dead dummy in hopes of hiding her flushed face.

"H-Hey," Len simply stated. She could hear his footsteps getting closer to her, and she cursed internally. Why did she have to act like _this_ all of a sudden? It was plain stupid. "I... I'm sorry for not talking to you much. I'm just... confused. Sorry for making excuses."

"It's fine." Rin felt like her response was too rushed, too quick. She took the dagger out of the dummy, who had now lost an arm. "By any chance do you know how you saved me?"

Len didn't answer for a moment. Rin caught a glimpse of his face, which showed obvious confusion. "W-What are you talking about?"

"When that giant boulder came to kill me," Rin replied, and once again sliced through the dummy. "A white light surrounded me. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Y-Yeah. W-Well, probably. I think so... I was so exhausted after it happened..."

"Do you think that's your ability?"

"...M-Maybe..." Len sighed. "I can't summon it at will. I've tried doing it again, and it didn't work. All of this abilities are supposed to be able to be used at will." He paused. "...What's your ability?"

"Huh?" Rin stopped her dummy beat-up — it was limbless — and stared, confused, at Len. "You don't know it?"

"...You never really told anyone."

"Oh." That was true, wasn't it. Rin was so dumb. "Well, my dreams can predict the future."

"That makes a lot of sense."

They both paused, staring at each other. Rin was first to break the gaze; and awfully quick, too. She slashed the training dummy with her dagger one last time, the head falling off and leaving nothing but a body behind. Dang it. Now she had nothing to occupy herself with.

"...I think I've done enough training today," Rin murmured, tucking her knife in her pocket. She walked out the room, feeling like she was walking too fast and giving away her awkwardness. She was glad Len didn't respond to her rushed exit.

What in the world was that? Never mind that, though; what about Len's "ability"?

She sighed. She had a lot more to think about than she thought, it seemed.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: **Probably not the best Chapter. I hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

It was the day.

Was there such thing as time travel? Rin wished there was so she could travel to the future and skip this day entirely. These quests brought nothing but trouble she had realized in the few days she hadn't been on one.

But if there was a time machine there definitely wasn't enough time to get one as she was sitting in the living room, waiting to go on this quest. Megurine-san hadn't walked in yet; a good thing by her standards, probably a bad thing by everyone else's.

And what would you know— Megurine-san walked in the room, carrying two of those inscribed daggers with her. The door closed behind her silently, her hair covering some of her face. All eyes were on her; Rin wondered how she managed that all the time, 'that' being keeping her cool under the watches of many.

"Rin, Len, these are yours." The pink-haired walked over and inserted the daggers into their hands, to both blond's obvious surprise. The reason was immediately explained, though, as Megurine-san continued. "You two will be the first to go to the Other Side."

Rin stared, confused. Was the "Other Side" that place where the Miar was? If so, that made sense; what didn't make sense was why Megurine-san was suddenly calling it by name now.

And why was she sending her and Len? That made absolutely no sense.

"Rin I know has the future, and I know Len will be safe." Megurine-san seemed to speak as if she could read Rin's thoughts. "You two will go now."

"How do you know it'll just be us?" Rin asked suddenly. "Because-"

"It's not a random event, Rin," the pinkette answered. "I send you two across the border."

And with that, the darkness started to envelope her. Before she could even think about protesting she couldn't speak, and before she could process it completely she blacked out.

 **0o0o0o0**

Rin awoke, sprawled out on a gray ground, a knife in her hand.

"What the..." She murmured to herself, before remembering why she was here. "Of course." She sighed, sitting up.

She still couldn't understand why she had to be sent first. She never even saw the future for this; did Megurine-san just assume she did? If so, she was terribly wrong. She wouldn't even be on the target if she was throwing darts.

But Megurine-san did saw that Rin saw the future. She even said "I know" about it. But she never asked about it. Was it supposed to be normal for Rin to see the future all the time?

"Um." Rin jolted out of her thoughts, remembering Len had come too by Megurine-san's orders. "I know Len will be safe", she had said. The pinkette probably just had nobody else to give Rin so she did that. "W-What are we..."

"I honestly don't know," Rin huffed, crossing her arms. "Megurine-san decided to send us on a death mission without us knowing anything."

"You mean-"

"Yeah. I haven't seen the future recently."

"Then why would she say you did? Did she even talk to you?"

"No, she didn't. I guess she wants to believe that I did so something will be okay." Rin shrugged. A lot of things had been going wrong as of then; maybe Megurine-san assumed she'd done it or the pinkette was deceiving herself. Rin twirled the knife in her hand. "So, what are we supposed to do?"

Len gave a small shrug. "I-I thought I was supposed to listen to you..."

"Alright then." Rin stood up, grinning. "If you want to, you can listen to everything I say. And then do it."

"Well, if you're not supposed to, then don't!"

Rin broke out laughing. "I'm joking, Len. I have no idea how to order someone around anyways."

"All the more reason not to do it," He murmured. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Didn't I just say I wasn't going to? You didn't have to listen to me anyways." She sighed, "I guess we have to go, though. Fight the Miar or whatever."

"Yeah..." Len stood up. "Let's go."

It was then, walking through cave-like tunnels, that Rin hated. It wasn't the fact it was dark, or the fact she had absolutely no idea where they were going.

It was the fact she felt super awkward walking and she didn't know why.

She walked as if every one of her steps were being watched and she had to walk in a certain way. She herself felt stiff and unnatural and just... awkward. She kind of didn't want to be there anymore. She almost wished they were separated instead, that's how bad her awkwardness got.

Soon they came upon an opening. The tunnel widened up to a cavern the size of a bedroom, with the ceiling open in the middle of it. It didn't help with the darkness, however, as it was suddenly night.

But something was noticeably off in the center of the room. If Rin looked closely, she could see a blob of darkness. Could Miars be deformed? She didn't know, but if they could, that was definitely one of them. If they couldn't, then what was it? She decided to assume it was in fact a deformed Miar, and started to ponder what to do with it.

"What should we do with that?" Rin asked, pointing at the "Miar" with her knife. "It could be some type of deformed Miar, or... I don't know what else it'd be."

"W-We might as well kill it, I guess," Len murmured. "What else could it be, anyways?"

Rin walked towards the blob in the center of the room, holding out her knife in front of her. She stared at the odd creature for a second before stabbing it, watching the liquid air flow out of it.

But then a pair of eyes opened. She quickly tore her dagger out of it, stepping backwards as the blob started to expanded. Soon it had horns, claws, and a look of fury in its eyes.

Oh crap.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: **Sorry this is so short... I've been having a mix of writer's block and bit of stress getting these chapters out. I'll make sure to make it longer next time!**

 **Anyways... Enjoy!**

* * *

Rin stared at the creature towering over her; red eyes, sharp claws, and a demeanor that just screamed dangerous. She held her dagger tighter in her hands, hoping the creature would go back to what it was a second ago.

But it was more than obvious that wasn't happening. She was so dumb, thinking it was a good idea to provoke that creature. Now they would have to fight it: and she knew how well that worked out last time.

She was such an idiot.

"Um..." Rin whipped her head around around to see Len staring at the ground. "D-Do we have to fight it?"

Instantly Rin felt guilty. Yes; tough, tomboy, street-kid Rin felt guilty from a few _words_. "I'm sorry," She managed out, her grip loosening around her knife. "I didn't mean to-"

"I-I know," Len cut her off, much to Rin's relief. She probably would've kept babbling on like an idiot. "You didn't know it would do... this."

'I still feel bad,' She wanted to say, but couldn't get the nerve to. So instead, she averted her gaze back to the monster in front of them. "I guess we have to defeat this thing..."

"It's not your fault," Len repeated, and as much as Rin hated to admit it, his words comforted her, if even only a little bit. Scratch that; the words calmed her down more than a little. "We can do this. Okay?"

Rin nodded, exhaling a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why was she scared? She shouldn't be scared. It was only... a monster thing. Probably a Miar. Miars weren't that bad, right?

Well, one had almost killed her.

She quickly reprimanded herself for thinking that. So what? That was the past, right? She still shouldn't be scared. That was weak. It was weak to be scared, and she couldn't be scared now.

She yet out a yelp as she felt herself being pushed to the ground. A split second later, a crater was left in the spot she once stood. She was stupid, once again. Foolish. Why hadn't she been paying attention to the creature. She was stupid. So stupid.

"Th-Thanks," She sputtered out, glancing at the blond boy besides her. Len nodded simply, his eyes now on the Miar.

"I don't want to let anyone else die with me," He whispered. "Hatsune-san was bad enough. I don't want you to go too."

The Miar's claws flew towards Len, who jumped away from the giant hand. Rin quickly got up, and before the Miar could pull the hand away, she stabbed it, watching the darkness seep out. She roughly pulled her dagger out, and went in for another blow. She wouldn't let this thing hurt anyone. She couldn't let it-

Searing pain shot up her arm as the Miar's claws sunk into it. She stifled a yelp of pain as she stumbled backwards, dropping her dagger and falling to the ground. No sooner than her vision somewhat cleared did she see blue eyes above her, filled with worry.

"Rin, are you okay?" Len asked, panic evident in his voice. "N-No, stupid question, I-I'm sorry-"

"I can fight," Rin grunted. "It hit my already useless arm. Help me up, please-"

"N-No! That'll make it worse-"

Rin ignored Len's protests. Gritting her teeth, she stood up, careful not to but any weight on her arm. Len looked at her worriedly before glancing away, seeing her look that most obvious said 'Don't worry about me, fight!'. And not a second too late; he jumped out of the way of another lethal swipe of the Miar's claws.

Rin watched, somewhat dazed, as Len actually attacked the Miar. Maybe it was stupid that she was surprised, but Len never struck her as the attacking type. He always seemed like the type to stay behind and help everyone there. Or maybe that's just how she always knew him.

But she was shook out of her daydream as she saw Len struggling to pull the knife out of the Miar's liquid-air flesh. She rushed forward to help him, once again ignoring the burning pain in her arm. She held her dagger awkwardly in her left hand, keeping watch for the Miar's next move.

"You don't have to-" Len's voice was cut off abruptly by a quick swipe of the Miar's claws. What was eerie is that Rin didn't hear anything after it; only silence. But she didn't have any time to wonder as a split second later the claw was flying towards her.

And then it stopped. Everything stopped. The Miar was frozen in place before it shrunk, going down to even smaller than its original size. Soon she could barely see it anymore. She finally relaxed.

And the pain came back. She crumpled to the ground, trying not to wince. Her arm hurt so bad; how had she ignored it for so long? Tears burned in her eyes before she blinked them away. She couldn't cry. That was _weak_.

But she caught a glimpse of Len lying on the ground. And he was breathing.

Strangely, it relieved her.

"I'm sorry I can't heal you..." Rin turned her head to see Miki-san beside her.

"It's fine," Rin managed out. "Do we need to do anything else or-"

"We're finished here." Megurine-san spoke, though her voice sounded tired. "We can-"

The pinkette promptly collapsed on the ground. Rin just stared.

"We're stuck here, aren't we."


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: **I know this chapter is super short... It's because I need a break from this story. I'll be for about a month, sorry. I'll be back on April 21.**

 **Hope you understand and enjoy this Chapter anyways!**

* * *

Rin stared off into the rock wall of the cavern. Everywhere she looked, all she saw was rock, rock, and more rock. It was started to get on her nerves.

It had felt like forever since they had been trapped in this cavern. She couldn't say exactly how long; her sense of time had worn out long ago.

All she knew was that this waiting was driving her insane.

She sighed as she stared up at the ceiling, made of — yup — rock. She was sick of seeing it. She knew once she got out of this place she would never see a cave the same again. Or a mountain for that matter.

Which brought up the question... How would they get back?

Yeah, she had heard from Megurine-san herself that the pinkette had the ability to send people to the "Other Side" — whatever that was. It was where they were now, of course, but _what was it_? Why did Megurine-san never give them a clear answer? It was stupid.

"Hey, you okay?"

Rin glanced to her side to see Len sitting next to her. She died on the inside. God, of all people, why Len? She didn't know why; but it felt awkward even looking at him. It bothered her so much. She was so weak.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," She managed out. She quickly averted her eyes to the ceiling. "Why would you think otherwise?"

"Just... The look on your face, I-I guess." He murmured the last part. She could she him shift at the edge of her eye; oh why did she have to notice that? Was she turning into some weak schoolgirl? She better not be.

"I'm just confused. Megurine-san never tells us a straight answer." She sighed. "So don't worry, okay? Nobody needs to give themselves an ulcer over me, I'm not that important."

"But-... You're important. I don't know what it would be like without you-"

"Yeah, just because of my ability or whatever-"

"Maybe to them, but not to me!" Rin turned her hand slight shock towards Len, who looked equally as surprised — if not more — at what came out of his mouth. He shrank a little, looking embarrassed. "I-I didn't mean, well... I'm sorry, j-just forget it, o-okay? I-I... um, I-"

Len stopped rambling as Rin pulled the blond boy into a hug: even if it was still awkward. This was as close as she would ever get to Len. Ever.

She cherished the moment.

"It's fine." Rin pulled away, feeling suddenly nervous and felt her face grow warm. "I'm glad someone doesn't think of me just for my ability."

"Hey, you two!" Rin turned, seeing Miki-san yelling to them. She quickly repositioned herself. "Get over here. Megurine-san is getting up!"

0o0o0o0

"Sorry..."

Those were the words Rin thought would never come out of Megurine-san's mouth, but yet they did, however faint and hidden between mumbled nonsense. She seemed to be really out of it; as if passing out had jumbled up her thoughts. It wasn't too far fetched of a theory, anyways.

But seconds later Megurine-san sat up. "We have to get out of here. I can-"

The pinkette winced, as if she got stabbed. She whipped her head around, seemingly frightened by what she saw. She closed her eyes. "Come on..." Rin heard her mutter.

Behind Megurine-san was a Miar: claws and teeth extended. In a second it would be upon them, she knew it.

The claws outstretched-

And they were back in their "base".


End file.
